


Back to school

by Lilwoofs



Category: Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Fluff, Gen, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Jet (avatar) is rude but not to bad, Kinda, Maybe a little angst, Modern Era, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Reincarnation, Swearing, The character death isn’t much but it’s still there, Ursa (avatar) is dead, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, also I have Dyslexia and stuff, also I’m new so sorry if the characters are a little ooc, also most likely written at 3AM so Excuse me excuse me if I can’t spell, gay Zuko, its a bit confusing, jin (avatar) is a good friend, no beta we die like jet, only a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilwoofs/pseuds/Lilwoofs
Summary: Zuko wakes up. He had a dream but can’t quite remember it, knowing what time it is it was  probably His brain giving him a reminder that, yay, school is back. Zuko doesn’t look to the light side to often but who knows what will happen, maybe he’ll make more friends, not that he needs more he already has his good buds jet and jin that he met last year.Zuko gets ready.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mention of Zuko/jet, The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko & Jet, Zuko & Katara, Zuko & Sokka, if you wanna look at it as zukka or jetko I can’t stop you, mentioned, zuko & Jin
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Zuko wakes up. He had a dream but can’t quite remember it, knowing what time it is it was probably His brain giving him a reminder that, yay, school is back. Zuko doesn’t look to the light side to often but who knows what will happen, maybe he’ll make more friends, not that he needs more he already has his good buds jet and jin that he met last year. 

Zuko walks to the bathroom then to the kitchen and goes through the motions of a normal school morning, whatever that means. When Zuko goes in the kitchen he sees a bag of food and a plate with food on it and a cup of tea, he uncle packed his lunch and made him breakfast, normally he would try to look annoyed, and try to tell himself that he is annoyed by this, but right now he can’t help but smile, he’s glad that his uncle got a job at the tea shop he really likes. 

Zuko sits down and eats the food, then he takes the bag lunch and put it in his way to heavy bag, he then starts walking out the door. He walks for a bit to his bus stop, and then he finds Jin, like he said before he and Jin meet last year and have been good friends, it feels weird to Zuko that he’s known her for this long, it really only really felt like a couple month, anyway he walks up to her.

“Hey Jin”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear chapters will be longer
> 
> WhooOo so this is my first fic for atla, so I hope you like it!!  
> If you wanna fight over jetko or zukka in the comments feel free, just remember to be nice of course :)  
> Im probably just going to mention the ships but they can be seen as platonic.
> 
> This chapter is going to be the only one this short I swear every other chapter will be longer.


	2. Zuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko talks and makes a friend.

“Hi Jin” said Zuko as he walked near her “oh- oh! Hey Zuko..” she said and looked a the side of his face, a bit worried. Zuko then felt a bit like an idiot because he somehow just now remembered that there was a giant ass scar on the side of his face, it was weird, when he woke up to say it didn’t really hurt like it normally did, he didn’t even think about it, witch is probably for the best because then that means that he’s getting used to it and it hopefully healed all the way. It happened at the start this summer, That’s also why he lives with uncle now. “Long story” he then said to Jin, he could tell by how she kept looking at it what she was thinking, she wasn’t trying to be rude or anything it would just be hard not to notice it he assumed. 

“Right” she started “so uh first day of school... what classes do you have?!” She asked excited, he got out his phone and looked at it for a second, then chuckled a bit as he turned it on, he could’ve had more then 4 hours of sleep, no matter how long that dream felt, so he was very sleep deprived, he almost forgot how to turn on his phone, he then went to hip photos and showed her the schedule. 

Jin looked over his schedule carefully “ooOo!!!” She said excitedly and pointed at p.e “what?” He asked “me and jet also have gym for 7th” she explains, zuko smiled slightly “cool” he somewhat shrugged. 

Soon the bus pulled up and they made there way on, he took the seat all the way in the back, he then pulled out his phone again, remembering how to turn it on this time, and took his headphones out then popped them in his ears, he turned on some emo songs and looked out the window.

Condensation Rolled down the window, it was pretty early and the ride to school took a bit, he continued to listen to his music.

Zuko wonders how long it’s been sence he’s been outside, he doesn’t seem to remember close to any of the surroundings, witch is weird because he had to have been out not to long ago. Zuko shrugs it off, then got tapped on his shoulder, he rolled his eyes and took out a headphone, he looked over and saw a boy that was maybe a year younger then him, he’s not sure he’s not good with telling ages, he's a bald kid (Not That Zuko hasn’t had his bad hair days) that looks like he should be in middle school. “What?” He asked, he was annoyed at this kid, but for some reason he couldn’t find it in himself to yell or seem to mean to him. “Oh hello! I was just wondering what the time was?” He asked with a smile. Zuko looked on his phone “it’s 5:48” he responded “oh! Thanks!!.... I’m do we know eachother?” He then asked Zuko, Zuko also felt like he’s seen this kid before “maybe?” Zuko honestly recognizes the kid but didn’t know where, so maybe seemed like the best thing to say. “Huh well I’m aang!” He boy- aang said with an even bigger smile “Zuko” Zuko tells aang his name. “Nice to meet you Zuko. Hey I have some other friends that you might want to meet! Maybe we can all hang out sometime” aang said and a-god they just met eachother, just a second ago Zuko didn’t even know his name and he already wanted to hang out with Zuko?! It was moving really fucking fast, he felt like it should’ve taken way more time then that, but what’s he gonna do tell this boy no... actually that does seem like something Zuko would do, but he oddly doesn’t “okay, Uh I guess we can hang sometimes” Zuko said sounding a little awkward. He then turned back to the window and waited for the bus to reach school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter because the other once was short


	3. Katara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s katara time

Katara awoke from her dream, she stretched out and then went to go and get ready. When she finished She got downstairs to make her and her brother breakfast, went she didn’t see sokka down there she rolled her eyes, you’d think her brother would be better at waking up early.

She head to the stairs to go check on him but was pleasantly Surprise To see him fully dressed and coming down the stairs “oh hey sokka, I made food” she said and pointed Towards the kitchen “awe sweet” he says walking down and to the kitchen “thanks” he says, and it felt nice to have him finally do something without adding a sexist remark. He started to eat so she sat down and started to eat the food too. 

She lived close to the school so she and her brother walked there, she stared at a pond close by as she waited for aang’s bus to come, she watched as the water rippled, the small waves that went in circles. She ignored her brother as he was saying something about how cool swords are. 

Soon the bus came and aang got off “hey guys guess what?!” He said excitedly, he then spoke about making a new friend on the bus and how we’re going to meet him in a tea shop after school. 

“That’s wonderful aang! What’s his name?” Katara spoke “it’s Zuko!” Aang said, that name made katara a mouth go dry.. did she even know a Zuko, why did that name ring a bell, and what was the feelings that she was feeling, it made her what to take aang away and never let him see this ‘Zuko’ again. But at the same time another part of her said that it was fine, and maybe even a friend. She wasn’t sure what to think, she looked on her brothers face, he also looked to be having a bit of a wave of emotions. “Okay cool!” Sokka said, it seemed he didn’t have that same feeling as she did though. She knew that name, from somewhere.

A little Later before first period she took out her phone and typed in the name ‘Zuko’.

Zuko was the son of a man who owned this big company,  
Everyone hates that Company, it’s known for not being eco friendly and it has an unsafe work environment from what she’s been told, but that couldn’t really be it.. could it? yeah. She Told herself. It really could.


	4. Back to Zuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How’s Zuko doing??

Zuko stepped off the bus and walked away from that kid aang, they didn’t talk to much on the bus after meeting, aang had asked some questions like ‘what’s your favorite color’ and ‘what do you do for fun’ but nothing to important. 

Zuko walked away from the bus to the place he normally goes in the morning, he looks over and sees jet and his little gang already there. Zuko approaches them with a little smile. “Oh, hey Zuko, what happened?” jet says bluntly looking at the side of Zuko’s face, as smellerbee Elbows him in the side, jet has to think for a bit before realizing that maybe he should’ve probably been more careful, Zuko didn’t really care to much as he responded “Fire”.  
“Oh” hey said, and thank god jin then ran up to them “hey guys!!” She said as she reached them “sup” said jet “hey again” Zuko said. “So what did you guys do over the summer?” Job asked them.”I did my usual thing” hey said with a smirk, thay basically meant he tried to steal anything he could and then kidnapped more children for his ‘freedom fighters’, zuko couldn’t remember why they started the freedom fighters, it was nice to take care of children who didn’t have parents to do so, Zuko liked helping out, but at the same time they were teens that could barely help themselves, you would think they might be off in a place that could provide for them. But that’s the part that makes sense to Zuko, jet knows what he’s doing, at least 80% of the time and it would make sense for him to want to help out, no it wasn’t that that he didn’t understand. It was the fact that he’s 90% sure that jets teaching the kids how to fight, it’s not like that’s bad for them to know, hell zuko’s really good with swords, but it seems that jet is prioritizing it over then, like basic learning, it could be just a jet thing and he probably had a good reason for it but it was just a little weird to Zuko.

“What about you?” Jin asked Zuko. Right the question. Zuko soon thought and thought, know he was thinking about it, what did he do this summer?? He tried to remember but it seemed to be faded as that dream he had. Weirdly enough he feels as though he remembers the dream he had more then what happened this summer, of course he remembers the big things, burning, moving with his uncle, but that’s really all, and it doesn’t feel truly real, weirdly enough. “Not much” he shrugs, god Zuko really needs to get more sleep it’s messing with his mind. Jin just nodded.

They talked for a bit more about pointless things, more about what happened over the summer, Zuko mostly just listened to the others tell their stories, he still couldn’t quite remember what happens. 

The bell rung and he waved goodbye to his two friends, he hopes that they’ll have the same lunch this year, but at least he’ll see them in his last class.

He went through 4 classes, most of them just his teachers introducing themselves, he fell asleep though most of them and had some weird dreams again, he shook the thought aside as he heard the lunch bell ring and stood up with his lunch bag.

He walked to the door of the classroom and exited it, he said a goodbye to his teacher as he exited. 

As he reached the lunch building he looked around for jet or Jin, or anyone else that he knew. He didn’t see anyone, Zuko sighed and Started to walk to an empty seat when someone close yelled “HEY SPARKY!!” On impulse he looked over to see where the loud noise was coming from and saw a little girl come towards him, looking about the same age as the boy he meet earlier “come sit with me” she smiled lowering her voice a bit because she was closer to him. “Uhh” he still wasn’t sure, was she talking to him, did he know her?? “Don’t ‘uhh’ me, come one” she says Gesturing gesturing for him to come and follow her. He just nods and goes along with it. 

They reach two empty seats. “Your lucky I can tell your heartbeat from a mile away” she laughs a little bit, Zuko was even more confused now, what was this girl talking about “what?” He asked, she moved her hands over her eyes moving them up and down “blind, remember?” She then said, and no he didn’t remember, he didn’t even know who she was “so uh did we have the same class? Or?” He asked awkwardly “sure I guess” she answered sounding chill “Uhh so what’s your name?” Zuko asked the girl, she suddenly burst into a laughing fit “seriously!!! You’re not even lying hA oh that’s great!” She laughs, Zuko suddenly hates this, why is she laughing at him, what should he know??? “Ha ha you know I expected Twinkle toes and boomerang not to know, and maybe even sugar queen, but you” she laughs a litter more, Zuko wonders how he has the capacity to get friends that live on nicknames. First jet and now this girl. “What?!” He said starting to get annoyed. “ whoa sparky calm down sparky, it’s not like the others knew, do you recognize me?” She then asked, Zuko felt like she thought he was dumb “yeah of course I do but you said that was because we had been in the same class” she gave him a look that he couldn’t read, he was never good at reading Expressions, he wishes he was his sister, then maybe he would know what this girl wants “right then do you remember my name” she asked “no” he said not even trying “okay okay, how about this, think really hard right, now hat is the first letter of my name?” She asked him.

Zuko rolled his eyes but nodded, quickly then saying “okay” as he remembered the blind thing. He thought and thought, he sighed and let him say what first came to mind, why should he Ben try that hard “I don’t know ‘t’?” He said. She smiled “yep! It’s toph!” She said happy, she wasn’t sure why, he just made a lucky guess. “Wow I can’t believe all of you guys are” she cut herself off laughing “but I’m the only one who” she laughs again “oh that’s great!” She laughs, Zuko Is very annoyed at this but for some reason he can’t bring himself to hate her light be thought he would, she did seem nice even if now wasn’t the best example. She gave him a light punch To the shoulder, he smiled a bit, that was probably how she showed Affection.


	5. Going to the tea shop

Katara has met a girl earlier, she was blind and looked about aangs age, she said that her name was toph. 

But when katara asked her her name and asked her about her, she kept laughing katara, actually she was laughing at all of them, she couldnt even get a full sentence out about why she was and kataras not sure why, why would she just laugh at them, for no reason. 

she was mad, of course, but somehow not that mad, katara can get really angry, but she didn’t go to her Full extent, not even close actually. 

toph didn’t seem like she meant harm to them, it was like she just found something legitimately funny. 

It was weird, but aang of course said that he wanted to add her to their friend g(a)ang, and katara and sokka couldn’t ague. 

Thai new girl, toph was there friend now she guesses, although toph did have plans so she could go to meet.. 

schools has ended. they’re all walking to their home to get ready to meet whoever aang met on the bus. Zuko... 

zuko. Katara swears that zukos bad, she knows that she hasn’t even meet him yet and that it’s wrong to make assumptions about people she hasn’t meet, but this is different. It has to be. Katara can feel it. 

They all reached their home and get ready.

Katara, sokka and aang soon are done, they go out and meet up to walk together. Aang seems happy and excited, sokka has a slight smile on his face. 

They walk and walk. “So aang” katara started “what’s this Zuko kid lurk anyway” she asked, aang thinks for a second “I’m not to sure, we didn’t talk to much on the bus but he seems nice!” Aang said happily. 

“So you meet a random kid and just decided that he seemed safe enough to bring all of your friends to a weird Address” she said with a little glare on her face “come on katara, you’ll see! He’s nice!” Aang said, katara sighed. 

They soon reached the tea shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is kinda short so I’m sorry about that.


	6. Kataras ability to not notice anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jfnfkhdodb I just like writing katara and Zuko pov (would it really count as POV if it’s not in first person tho?) but I tried some others

They all soon make it to the tea shop where they need to meet Zuko in.

Katara still hates the fact that they are taking time to see this kid that aang met on the bus. It’s not like they even talked that much or where good friends.

Why would they take time out of their day to see some snobby kid. At least katara assumes that he’s be snobby, he is a..... well whatever it would be called for someone who’s the child of a rich person.

Point in case he’s rich and probably mean and treated with the up most respect in his house, and katara does not want to deal with that.

Katara would normally listen to the side of her saying that maybe by some magic they could all be friends, but this time it’s different, she also feels weird about it, hatred. Maybe. But how could this person just. 

Katara realizes that it might be stupid for someone to think something like ‘oh the horror how could a person be someone’s child!’ But that’s not what she means.

how could the child not do anything about their parents, like doesn’t he think his fathers in the right. He probably does and that filled her with anger.

The gAang all walk into the tea shop, they look around, it looks really nice and comforting, katara doesn’t trust it. 

Aang likes the look of this place a lot, he gets nice feeling from the place, plus the kid that they are meeting seems really nice, aangs not to sure why he decided to make friends with Zuko but it felt right

Sokka has bad feeling about this place at first but as he looks around he feels like he was probably just overthinking before, the place does look nice. 

Sokka looks around more, he’s not sure what this Zuko kid really looks like and the place seemed to have quite a bit of people, witch was also kinda weird, sure it had people in it but it didn’t seem to be over packed, it was almost comforting too. 

After what felt like a minute of sokka looking around and katara being suspicious of everything aang finally says “oh I found him!” He smiled and then started to walk in a direction.

Katara looked at Zuko, he definitely seemed kinda busy, he also didn’t look like he was to annoyed about the work, he seemed to only get a bit annoyed when a costumer was rude, witch katara didn’t really expect, she expected him to be snobby and not want to work at all. He also didn’t seem to be wearing anything to fancy.

Sokka looked at him, he wasn’t suprized, not at all actually, sokka didn’t think about what he thought Zuko would look like but this somehow seemed to fit. Maybe they’ve met before. 

Aang smiles at Zuko “hey there!” He said with a big smile. “Oh uh hey” Zuko says, he looks a bit awkward “you came?” It wasn’t met to come out as a question, it was a bit awkward and stiff.

Zuko was. Not surprised, no not surprised, the kid did tell him that they would met him I the tea shop so it only makes sense that he would see him.

Zuko felt a bit weird talking to them, it would get better, probably but that one girls death glare, and Zuko not being able to function properly with any other human didn’t help. 

“Of course I came!” Aang smiled. “Right” Zuko then says. A little bit of an awkward silence went by when Zuko then realized that he should probably get back to work. 

“Uhh follow me” Zuko then says leading them to a table “my brake is soon but in the meantime do you want anything?” He asked them. 

Both Aang and sokka get some type of tea, katara just gets water.

katara thinks about Zuko, she definitely didn’t like him, she didn’t know why but looking at him didn’t make her think any more of him.

Katara glared around, Aang and sokka seemed to not get any weird vibe from him, or if they did they looked passed it. 

Zuko soon came back with the tea and water.

Katara just looked at the water, she watched as it moved a little as he set it down, it looked like it moved with her emotions, as the water calmed she felt calmer. 

Zuko came back after when he got his brake, katara wished she was anywhere else but here, and it seemed that the others might of wished the same.

Zukos brake didn’t last long and it was filled with awkward silence and aang trying to start a conversation and sokka adding something once in a while.

Katara kept staring, Zuko didn’t seem to like it at all but she didn’t care. 

A few minutes later Zuko had left to go back to work. 

“He seemed nice” sokka then said after Zuko left “yeah, maybe next time if we come on one of days off we’ll be able to all talk better” Aang then says with a hopeful smile. “I don’t know about him Aang” katara then said “come on katara what’s the worst that could happen” sokka said.

It’s not like Zuko had really done anything bad yet so who was katara to argue with that, sokka does have a point, it’s a little point. But still a point. 

“Hey and if he does do anything then we can beat him up!”

“Sokka!”

Aang didn’t seem to like sokka’s joke. Katara actually laughed a little bit at it 

“Not you to katara!”

Katara laughs a little more.

They soon get up to walk home. 

Katara thinks about Zuko, she then realize something, the more she thought about how he looked she noticed the big scar on his face, that kinda concerned her. People don’t just get burn scars, and that is definitely a burn scar she can tell. It had gone over her head when she first saw him, like that was just how he looked. Katara’s not sure if she should be worried about how he got it or the fact that it took her this long to notice, she does hope that that’s not the reason why he thinks she was glaring at him.

Wow, She was glaring at him the whole time and now she over here hoping that he doesn’t think she’s weird.


End file.
